Fighting all day
by Cuvea
Summary: I wrote this with my friend.. i think there still is a little grammar mistakes... but not so much! it's drama and humor.. so plz R&R! PxB, RxG YxT!


**What should we call it??**

it was a dark dark night at the Celsius. everyone was asleep. except for Rikku and Gippal. they were on the deck. they were talking.. well.. more then. that!

they were making out, and enjoyed themselves. they were having a REALLY good time.

and they did more then just make out..! it was dark for god sakes.. why shouldn't they have some fun..!

so... they were having fun. wohoo!!! more than just fun!

it was... game fun..! they were playing monopoly! great game! and Gippal won all the time! and that made Rikku kind of mad! she hated to loose! that was why they made out so much! cause Gippal just loved when Rikku was angry and couldn't help himself!

But now Rikku would win. it was her turn to win. it was! and she almost won... but then Gippal did a good thing and he won... poor Rikku. "YiiHaa!" Gippal yelled.

:"Ooh.. poobie! i wanna do something else!" Rikku said. and then Gippal gave her a big wet kiss..! "Then lets do something else!" Gippal said and took of his shirt. "no! not that! that can wait for tomorrow! lets wake the others up!" Rikku said. Gippal looked disappointed and took his shirt back on.

Rikku sent Gippal a grin. then they took the elevator down to the cabin. "OMG!" Rikku whispered. "What?" Gippal said, but then looked on what Rikku looked on. Paine and Baralai. in the same bed. "Do they have clothes on?" Gippal asked. "Uhm... I dunno... and I'm not gonna check!" Rikku answered. "Aaww... they look sweet together," Rikku said. Baralai's arm was around Paine.

:"Uuh.. okay.. lets just go" Gippal said. and as they walked away to go to the others first, he looked at them a last time.. at Baralai? "Gippal? What's the matter?" Rikku asked when she saw what he looked at. "Um.. nothing. lets wake Yuna and Tidus up!" Gippal said and began to walk. Rikku looked strange at him. then they walked over to Yuna and Tidus.

:they were both asleep. "Oh.. we can't just wake them up can we?" Rikku asked. not waiting for an answer she asked: "Then what are we gonna do?"

:"Ooh.. the plan was to wake everyone up.. right? so we are going to do that! haha.. see how pissed they get!" Gippal said and walked over to Tidus and gave him a little peck. no respond. "He's boring!" Gippal said. "Aaah! i have an idea!" Gippal said. Rikku looked like she didn't like the sound of that!

:"Lemme hear!" she said, and Gippal sent her a smile. Rikku really didn't like that. "just promise that you will think the idea is good!" he said. "Arrgh! I can't do that! Y'kow you got a lot of crazy ideas.!" Rikku answered. "Now lemme hear!" "Nope! not before you promise to like the idea!" Rikku sighed. "Okay okay... I'll like the idea. lemme hear!"

:"Okay.. since you are so desperate.." He started. "Hmpf" Rikku said and waited for him to tell the idea. "Okey.. haha.. ooh.. its great" Gippal said. "Fine! can we get on in life? we don't have all.. the day!" Rikku said. she was kind of impatient. "Yayayaya..! easy! okay here it goes..

:and then just as he was going to say it... he didn't. "Say it!" Rikku said, but he just smiled at her, "You said you would say it!" "Yeah... and I am gonna tell you... relax... I'm just kidding..." he giggled. "Alrighty then... listen..

:okay.. so its not that big a deal.. its just so hilarious!" He said. "Yeeees? and what is it?" Rikku said. she was starting to get pissed! "Okay! we can take some wiped cream put it in they're hand touch them in there faces, and then they will touch themselves in the face and get wiped cream all over they're face!" Gippal said and looked excited. Rikku just looked at ham "No. not that big a deal!"

:"So... should we do it?" Gippal asked. Rikku giggled. "Sure! Why not? oh Paine gonna be mad... heh... Can't wait to see her face!" they found some wiped cream, and did as Gippal said. now they just had to wait for them to wake up. "So... Uhm... What now?" Rikku asked.

:"Uuhm.. okay we record it on sphere and they can watch how ridiculous they look" Gippal answered. "I'll get the camera!" Rikku said and ran upstairs to get it. soon she came back. "Here" She said and gave it to Gippal. "Okay look at this!" Rikku said and, took a feather and tickled Yuna in her face. Yuna waved her hand in annoyance, and after Rikku tickled her again, Yuna took her hand with the wiped cream up to her face! so she had it all over her face! she looked like Santa Claus!

Gippal recorded it all. they had a lot of fun, making their friends look like some idiots! "Oh... They are gonna be soo mad.!" Rikku said giggling. "Yeah... so what.?" Gippal said laughing.

:"Uuh.. nothing.. I'm just gonna blame you! haha!" Rikku said. "No you're not! come here you.. you!" Gippal said and chased Rikku around in the airship.

:Rikku giggled while she ran around in the airship. she found a place to hide from Gippal. He looked for her everywhere, but couldn't see her. "If you blame me, I'll tell who damaged Paine's shirt!" he yelled. "No you're not!" Rikku screamed. "Found ya!" Gippal said. "Oops..." Rikku smiled.

:"Haha! Got'cha!" Gippal yelled and ran over to Rikku and tickled her. She laughed so loud that Yuna almost woke up.. but surprisingly the former summoner didn't. "That was close!" Rikku said. "Yeah! too close! And you're not blaming me!" Gippal said. "Only if you don't say one word about Paine's shirt!" Rikku answered.

:"Deal!" he said. "Now we just have to wait, until they wake up, and.. uuh... how are we gonna explain to them?" Rikku asked. she was afraid of what Paine would do. "Ah... we are just gonna say something.. no big deal.. I think." Gippal answered.

:"We can't just do that! they will know it's us! we.. just gonna.. uum.. hmm... blaming you sounds like a good idea..! Don't you think?" Rikku said. Gippal just looked at her. "Haha! very funny Rikku! we just gonna.. uum.. Arrgh! I dunno!" He finished. then Rikku smiled. "We're blaming Brother!" "What?" Gippal said. "Yup yup. that's a great idea. We're blaming him. And no one, except Brother, would know that it's not him!" Rikku giggled. "I like your idea!" Gippal said. "You're not that stupid," He said with a grin. "Heey," she yelled, but smiled.

Then they put the camera, the wiped cream and the feather on Brother's bed table, and went to their room. They thought it was a great idea! "Now we just have to wait and see!" Rikku said. "Yeah! but.. what should we do now?" Gippal asked with something in his voice that said what he wanted. Rikku looked at him "I thought i said tomorrow!" Rikku said. "I know! But it's over midnight!" Gippal said and walked over to her. Rikku looked like she was thinking for a while. Just a little while! That was about all she was capable of! "Ooh what the heck!" She just answered.

But before they could do anything, they heard a female voice screaming. "I think they're awake," Rikku said and bite her lip. "Yeah... i think that too," Gippal said a bit disappointed. "Lets go see what's happening," Rikku said with a grin. "Do we have to?" Gippal asked. "of course!" Rikku said and ran. she found Yuna sitting in her bed screaming. And Tidus stood with a weird face. "Yunie stop screaming!" Rikku said, almost laughing. "Look... look... look in my face!" Yuna said. "Yeah... the new stile of High summoner Yuna," Gippal said smiling. "Gippal!" Rikku hissed at him. "Cunno," he said.

"Who did this while we were sleeping?" Yuna asked. "It was Brother!" Rikku answered fast. "Huh? Why?" Yuna asked. "I Dunno. Ask him!" Rikku just answered. "Hey.. why don't you have wiped cream in your face? huh?" Yuna asked. She looked suspicious and kind of scary with the wiped cream all over her face.

:I... Um... woke up before you... I washed it of... the same with Gippal," Rikku said with innocent eyes. Good for her, Yuna believed it. Well, I'll go wash this of. you should do the same Tiddie." Yuna said and went out of the room, Tidus followed her.

:"That was TOO close! Gosh!" Rikku said. "Yup!" Gippal just answered. "What was too close?" A person asked. Rikku and Gippal froze! Then the person stepped out so they could see her or him. it was Paine! with wiped cream all over her face! And she had obviously not noticed it!

:"Nothing... uu... have you seen yourself in a mirror? Brother have done something to... uhm... us all..." Rikku said with a little smile. "What the heck are you talking about?" Paine said cold. "Just look yourself in a mirror!" Gippal said. "lets get out of here," he whispered to Rikku. she nodded.

:"Hey wait a sec you two!" Paine said and grabbed them in their arms! "Why in such a hurry?" She asked and gave them a deadly look. Rikku looked at Gippal trying to get some help! but no help from Gippal. "Well?" Paine said. Rikku had to say something! "Itwasme!iruindedyourshirt!" Rikku said so fast that Paine almost didn't understand it. But then she suddenly looked angry!

"You!" Paine hissed. "Hey hey hey... relax! at least until you've washed your face!" Gippal said, before Paine could hurt Rikku. "What is it with my face?!" Paine yelled at him. Rikku tried to go, but Paine grabbed her arm. "You're not going anywhere!" she whispered in a cold, very cold voice.

:"Sorry!" Rikku whispered. She was afraid of the boogyman! and Paine looked like him! "If you don't give me a VERY good reason for taking my shirt.. and there is no reason good enough.. then I will not ask before i hurt you that's for sure!" Paine said. Rikku looked like she could cry at any second now! "Don't hurt me!" Rikku said. "She's not going to!" Gippal said. "Ooh.. so you're gonna stop me huh?" Paine asked him and gave him the darkest look ever. "No!" Gippal said and stepped back. "I thought so!" Paine said in a satisfied voice! "Hey! you're suppose to kick her ass and release me!" Rikku said. Gippal didn't say anything. "What a boyfriend!" Rikku said. "Boyfriend?" Paine asked.

:"Uhh... did i say boyfriend? i meant bad friend... heh... yup yup! very bad friend!" Rikku giggled nervously. Paine rolled her eyes. "Know you're lying!" she said more calm, than she was before. "Am not!" Rikku defended herself. "Why do you all stand here?" Someone asked. it was Baralai. "Rikku is going to tell us about her boyfriend," Paine said and she actually smiled. "Do Rikku have a boyfriend?" Baralai asked. Gippal sighed. "Then Paine looked at Baralai. "Baralai... you have wiped cream all over your face." Paine said. "I have? so do you!" he said back. "What?" she yelled. "don't say we didn't try to tell you..." Rikku mumbled. "It was Brother," Gippal said, "he... did it to us all. even Yuna." "He's SO gonna die!"

Paine said.. so did Baralai! "Huh?" Rikku said. "Why did you say that Baralai?" She asked. something

was up. he didn't use to say that! "Uum.. UUh.. because of.. nothing!" Baralai just answered. "What is it? You're not good at lying! Rikku isn't either!" Paine said. Rikku gave Paine.. no.. tried to give Paine the death look. but she seriously sucked at it! Paine just started laughing! "I know why he said it" Gippal suddenly said! They all looked at him "You do?" Baralai said nervously. "Tell tell tell!" Rikku said. "It ruins his PRETTY face! He needs his beauty sleep and now it's ruined because of the wiped cream!" Gippal said. "R-r-r-eally?" Rikku said and started laughing. "I don't even do that!" Paine said. Baralai looked mad!

"would you just shut up?" he asked Gippal. "nope!" Gippal said laughing. Baralai looked at Rikku. "Then tell us: who's your boyfriend?" he asked with a teasing voice. he was still mad, but would try to forget it. so he teased Rikku. Rikku stuck her tongue at him.

:"Ooh.. so it's Brother! More than sister and brother love then!" Baralai said and started laughing. "Good one!" Paine said. Rikku was really red in her face! and she looked at Baralai. Then Baralai noticed her staring. "What?" He asked. "AAAARG!" Rikku yelled and jumped on Baralai! He was so surprised that he didn't have a chance to fight back! Gippal and Paine was cheering for both Baralai and Rikku. Gippal for Rikku.. Of course.. Paine for Baralai. "Hey! cheer on Rikku!" Gippal said to Paine. "No I wont! You cheer on Baralai!" Paine answered. "Yeah? Then make me!" Gippal screamed and then Paine and Gippal was fighting too!

it was hard to decide who was winning, cause they kept fighting. they didn't even stop for a short break. "What are you all doing?" Yuna yelled surprised, when she saw them all fighting. Paine, Gippal, Rikku and Baralai started talking. all of them. so you couldn't understand a single word. "Shut up!" Yuna yelled. they did. !Would one of you tell me what's going on?" then they all started talking again. "This is hopeless," Yuna sighed. "Wow! what's happening?" Tidus asked. "Well why don't you ask them?" Yuna said with sarcasm. Tidus giggled. "It is kind a fun... don't ya think?" he asked Yuna. "NO!" she said. Rikku and Baralai started fighting again, and so did Paine and Gippal. "Okay... maybe a bit..." Yuna admitted.

:Then another person entered the room! "CDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUB!" The person yelled! And it made them stop! It was Brother! "Fro yna oui vekrdehk! Yht fru bid drec uh so dypma?"(Why are you fighting! And who put this on my table?) Brother asked and showed them the wiped cream and the other things! "You did it!" Yuna said and jumped on the scared.. but also kind of happy Brother. now Tidus was the only one standing. "Oookay then! i just think I will go again!" Tidus said and began to walk out. but the door was blocked by another person!

it was... no one Tidus knew. It was a man in black clothes. you couldn't see his face. he had a gun. big gun. and it pointed on Tidus. "Move! he said, but Tidus didn't. the others stopped fighting when they heard the unknown voice. "Who are you?" Yuna asked. "The man didn't answer. he looked on Tidus, then Yuna, Paine, Brother, Baralai, Gippal and at least Rikku. "What do you want? Are you a killer?" Rikku asked nervous. "The man smiled. Yeah... you could say that!" he said in a uncomfortable voice. "Why are you here?" Paine asked, "looking for someone?" The man nodded. "I'm looking for this person!" he said and shot ...Yuna! she fell on to the floor bleeding. Rikku ran over to her. The guys and Paine walked over to the mysterious person, but as they was right in front of him he disappeared with a laugh. "Who the heck was that mother fucker who shot Yuna?" Tidus said. "Uum.. we don't find out by standing here doing nothing!" Paine said. "No! and Yuan's gonna die if you just stand there!" Rikku said.. almost yelled! "Woops!" Gippal said and they all walked over to Yuna and Rikku. "No I'm not!" Yuna said. "Aaaaarg! she's already a ghost! run!" Rikku screamed but Yuna took her hand so she couldn't run. "Aaaaaaaaarg! ooh.." Rikku said and fainted! "What the heck! you were dead!" Gippal said. the others looked like they couldn't understand what had just happened. "No i wasn't you idiot! I had a gunproove west on!" Yuna said. Ooh..." they all said. well except Rikku. she was on the floor. "Hm.. we should wake her up" Yuna said. "Hey Rikku! wake up!" Yuna yelled. Rikku opened her eyes, looked at Yuna, screamed, and fainted again. "This way, we'll never gonna hear who her boyfriend is," Baralai sighed. "What? Rikku has a boyfriend. why haven't she told me?" Yuna said surprised but also disappointed. "Poor that guy..." Tidus said. "Huh?" Gippal looked at Tidus. Tidus just smiled. "I mean she'salways hyper, and got crazy ideas." "Well, lets talk about something ells, like who that weird guy was," Gippal said fast. but then Rikku woke up. "Yunie! you're not dead! I thought you were dead!" Rikku screamed. Yuna explained. "Ooh..." Rikku said, just like the others had done a few minutes ago.

"So? the guy?" Gippal said. "no! it's much more fun to talk about Rikku's boyfriend!" Paine said. "No it's not! leave her alone!" Gippal said. They all looked at him. "what?" He asked. "It's definitely you!" Paine said. "What?" "Huh?" "Really?" They all talked in each others mouth. "Yeah! isn't it right Rikku?" Paine asked.

"well... uuh... uhm... you see.. heh... maybe.?" she said. she hated moments like this. "It is him!" Yuna yelled and giggled. "FRYD??! dryd lyh'd pa dnidr! damm sa oui'na gettehk. so meddmacecdan fedr RES!!! YNNKR!!!" ("WHAT??! that can't be true tell me you're kidding. my little sister with HIM!!! ARRGH!!!)" Brother screamed. "See that's why we didn't't tell!" Rikku hissed, as Gippal sighed. they were in BIG trouble now.

"Haha! knew it!" Paine said. "Aaarg! And why did you have to tell! huh? huh? can you answer that huh?" Rikku said. "Yes I can! Cause it's fun to make you angry!" She answered. Rikku looked very angry. it was true. and Paine did it MANY times.. I a rough! Then she had an idea! but she didn't know if it would work! "And what about you Paine?" She said. "What?" Paine answered. "Don't you have any secrets?" Rikku said with a teasing voice. "No!" Paine just answered.

"Should we believe it?" Rikku asked teasing. She didn't notice that Brother left saying curses about her and Gippal. "Yes you should!" Paine said. "Okay... do you two plan on getting married?" Rikku asked and pointed on Baralai and Paine. "NO!" Paine yelled. "What?" Baralai said, and everybody looked at him. "You mean... you don't ever want getting married?"

everybody froze! "W-w-what? What are you talking about Baralai?" Paine asked. "Uum.. excuse us for a second!" Paine said and grabbed Baralai's arm and pulled him with her out of the room. "What the heck are you saying? i thought i said NOT to talk about that kind of stuff while the others hear it!" Paine said.

"Yeah well... The way you said no... it just sounded like a no forever!" Baralai hissed a bit upset. "Lets not talk about that now," Paine said a bit upset too. "Why not? I think we should talk about it now! you always avoid it! why? are you afraid or something?" Baralai yelled at her. "Don't yell at me. and I'm not afraid. now is just not the right time!" she yelled back. "It's never the right time for you is it?!" Baralai yelled. "I didn't say that!" Paine hissed. "But you meant it!" Baralai turned away from Paine and left.

:"BARALAI! Ooh.. what the hell.. that jerk is always leaving when something like this happens! aarg!" Paine said and left too.. "What happened out there?" Rikku asked the others. "Don't know" Gippal answered. "then let's find out!" Rikku said.

:"Rikku! let them get some privacy. it's non of your business" Yuna said and stopped Rikku. "aw poopie!" Rikku said. "Gippal giggled. she always sounded fun when she said poopie. "I heard yelling. think they had a fight?" Tidus asked. "Gippal nodded. "Yeah... actually i think... they are very different they don't want the same and that can be a problem" He said.

"And why would you know that huh?" Tidus asked him. "Uuhm.. intuition?" Gippal said. "Nope! that's a girl thing!" Tidus said. "Yeah.. you got that right! Boys are like.. uum.. jelly!" Rikku said. they just looked at her and she just giggled. "Does that give any sense?" Yuna asked. "I don't think so!" Gippal said.

"well back to question," Tidus said. "They're both my friends, and I know them. no big deal," Gippal said. "uhuh," Tidus just said. "Was the fighting about getting married?" Rikku asked and they all looked at Gippal. "Hey, just because I said I know them, doesn't mean I know everything!" he said. "How long does they need privacy?" Rikku asked Yuna. "Yuna sighed, "Rikku! if Paine wanna tell she does. and ells just leave her alone. got it?" "yup yup... got it!" Rikku said.

"Why doesn't I believe you?" Yuna asked Rikku. "Uuh.. duh! Maybe because it's your brain! don't ask ME why YOU don't believe me! Stupid question!" Rikku said. "Then you're not the only one who's stupid!" Tidus said. "Heeey!" Rikku just answered. "Well... maybe I don't believe you because you always wanna dig in stuff that's not any of your business!" Yuna said. "heey.. okey! that's true! but so what?" Rikku answered back. "Well it's kind of damn annoying!" Yuna said. "Yeah? Your problem!" Rikku said. "hey hey hey! guys! you shouldn't fight too" Gippal and Tidus said. "Shut up!" Rikku and Yuna said in the same time.

"No you two shut up! can't you see what you're doing? you're starting a fight and we don't need that. look at Baralai and Paine. I think both of them are sorry right now! they might said something that hurt each other. would you do the same?" Gippal yelled at them. then he left. "He's right!" Tidus said. "He looked mad." Rikku said. "Maybe because both Paine and Baralai are his friends? and we're not trying to help them. we're just fighting," Yuna said. "I guess you're right. Oh, I'm sorry Yunie!" Rikku said. "I'm sorry too," Yuna said and they hugged each other. "Hey what about me?" Tidus said like a child. "Yuna giggled. "Stupid boy," she said teasing. "I go find Gippal," Rikku said.

:"Then it's just you and me sexy!" Tidus said. "Yeah.. it is! you have brilliant eyes!" Yuna just answered. "Hey! Since when did you not like being called sexy? You want me to call you something else?" Tidus asked and played with her hair. "No! And stop that! You're messing up my hair!" Yuna answered. "Okay! Seriously! What's wrong with you?" Then Tidus stood up. "You don't have some one else right?" Tidus asked her with a concerned look.

"No of course not! what the heck are you thinking about me?" Yuna yelled with tears in her eyes. "look Yuna I'm sorry," Tidus started, but Yuna already left. "Damn!" he said. he tried to find Yuna, but he couldn't. then he went to their room. she wasn't there either. so he lied on the bed and fell asleep.

at last Rikku found Gippal. He was in Cabin. In the bar of course.

"Gippal what are you doing?" She asked. "Getting drunk I think," "Don't" she said in a begging voice. "why not?" he asked. "it doesn't help anything, and you will just get headache!" she said.

"Well.. I'm used to headaches! From listen to you!" Gippal said. "Hey! What that supposed to mean?" Rikku asked him. "ha.. you know what I mean!" Gippal said. "Uuh.. why do you think I ask?" Rikku asked. with a little anger in her voice. "You're always so hyper! Man! Why don't.. just for 5 minutes could you not talk all the time? And about things that don't make any sense at all!"

"You... I don't want to listen to you! maybe you should get drunk. Go out find another girl who want to do 'it' with you all the time! that's what you want right? that's all you think about right?!" Rikku yelled. she was crying

"Yes it is! So probably i SHOULD find another girl! someone who don't talk all the time! someone like.. like.. Paine!" He yelled. "WHAT? What are you saying?" Rikku cried and yelled at the same time. "You heard me! And stop crying! it's fucking annoying!" Gippal yelled even louder then before. "Fine! I'll just LEAVE!" Rikku said and ran crying out of the room.

Rikku ran into Paine. "What's your problem?" Paine asked. "I hate you!" Rikku screamed at her and ran. "What did I do?" Paine asked herself.

Paine walked for a while before she saw anyone. And it was Gippal. And she though that it wasn't a good thing to go talk to him. She didn't knew why. She just.. well.. but then someone called her name. "What?" She yelled. "Come here!" Gippal said. she had to go in. "What do you want? And what's the matter with Rikku?" Paine said. "Can we talk?" Gippal asked her. "Sure.. if it's fast!" She said. "So what is it?"

"Well, I really need to talk to you. I..." "Gippal you're drunk! very drunk! maybe we should talk later," Paine said. "No! I wanna talk now!" Gippal said. but then Baralai came in. "Paine can we talk?" he ask. "Sure," she said, "I'll be right back." she said to Gippal.

"I'm really sorry Paine. I didn't meant what I said. and I didn't want to force you to anything!" Baralai said. "Oh Baralai... I'm sorry too," she said and then they kissed. they were back together.

Rikku was sitting on the deck. crying. Then she heard someone behind her. It was Yuna. "Hai" Yuna said. Rikku didn't answer. "The guys is just some jerks! we don't need them!" Yuna said. "No! I don't need that jerk Gippal! he's drunk.. know.. but! Aaarg!" Rikku said and put her head in her hands. "I know.. don't know what you're talking about.. but whatever!" Yuna said and hugged Rikku. "I think we broke up..." Rikku said still crying. "He said he wanted someone like Paine. I'll never forgive him! he said I was annoying and... some more! I hate him! he's a meanie!" Rikku said and cried more. "What about you and Tidus?" Rikku asked. "We didn't break up, just... yeah well he asked if I had another man," Yuna said. "Meanie," Rikku whispered. then someone entered the deck it was...

Paine

She walked over to Rikku and Yuna. Rikku moved a little bit away from her when she sat down.

"Gees, what's wrong with you?" Paine asked a bit annoying. Rikku didn't answer, she ignored Paine. Paine looked on Yuna. "Well I think Gippal told her that he wanted a girl more like... you!" Yuna said.

"WHAT? why the fuck did he say that?" Paine said. "You could try and ask HIM that!" Rikku said but still didn't look at Paine. "Okey! That's enough Rikku!" Paine said.

Rikku still ignored Paine. "Rikku! for yevons sake! look at me!" Paine yelled. but Rikku didn't move. "last I saw Gippal he was drunk! Maybe he just say it to annoy you!" Paine hissed. "You know what they say: from children and drunk people, you hear the truth!" Rikku said.

"What? If that's how you see it.. then probably I SHOULD go down to him! is that what you want? is it?" Paine yelled. She couldn't keep her voice down. she was so angry!

"Do whatever you want! I don't give a shit!" Rikku screamed. "You go down do whatever you want with Gippal, just remember you're cheating on your boyfriend! But of course! you don't care! you like hurting people!" Rikku yelled.

Paine just looked at Rikku. "FINE! IF YOU THINK THAT SHIT ABOUT ME.. THEN.. THEN.. YOU DON'T KNOW ME! AND THEN THIS IS OVER!" Paine yelled and ran over to the lift and drove down. Yuna just stood there. with open mouth!

she didn't know what to say. Rikku looked down on the earth. not going to say anything. Yuna wished that all was back as normal. she wanted Rikku and Paine talking to each other again. she decided to go down apologize to Tidus. and then she would try to make Paine and Rikku friends again.

"Rikku.. I.. gotta go!" Yuna said and left. "Fine. no one want to be with be!" She said to herself. Yuna walked down to her and Tidus' room. And there she found him. Laying in the bed. sleeping. She walked over to him and woke him up "Tidus! TIDUS!" Then he woke up! "Shit Yuna! You gave me a shock there!.. Wait.. we didn't talk any more! did we? we had a fight!" Tidus said. "Yeah.. I Wonna apologies to that.." She said. "No! You don't have to.. it's me!" Tidus said.

Yuna smiled and kissed Tidus. "I love you," she said. "I love you too!" he said back and kissed her. "Paine and Rikku had a fight!" Yuna said. "About what?" Tidus asked. Yuna explained. "Oh... I see, don't ya thin we should let them handle it themselves? I mean. it's non of our business," he said. "maybe you're right. I just hope they're getting friends again soon." Yuna said. "Yeah..." Tidus kissed Yuna again. there was no doubt about what they were gonna do.

but back on the deck was Rikku still sitting all by herself. then Gippal came. "Hey Rikku I.." He didn't finish. "You what? Wanna apologize? You're drunk!" Rikku said with a cold voice. "No. I'm not.. I just wanna talk!" Then another person came. it was

Paine. "Oh well. see it's Paine! have fun! that's what you want right?!" Rikku hissed and wanted to leave, but Gippal grabbed her arm. "Would you shut up?" he asked. "You are drunk! lemme go!" Rikku yelled. "Rikku try to relax. stop being so damn stupid!" Paine said. "Don't call me stupid!" Rikku said back. "Rikku! Nothing going to happen between me and Gippal! I'm with Baralai okay?" Rikku didnt say anything, and Paine left. Rikku was alone with Gippal. "Lemme go!" she hissed. it hurt a bit where Gippal hold her arm.

"Let me go already!" Rikku said. "Only if you will let the thing with me and Paine go! we're only friends! okay?" Gippal said. "It was YOU who said YOU wanted to be with HER!" Rikku said and tried to get Gippal to release her. "Ooh man! Why do you keep saying that? When I tell you there's NOTHING between us! and if you don't believe me..""Then what huh? you'll go find another girl as you also said you would?" Rikku yelled. "And let go of me!" she screamed. "Why can't you just forget it?" Gippal sighed. "I just CAN'T! If you didn't want to hurt me, then you shouldn't have said it. admit it. you do want someone ells right?"

"Oooh... Rikku! You just wont let it go huh? Then maybe you should find another! Cause guess what... You BLEW it!" Gippal said released Rikku and walked away without turning around.

Rikku sat on her knees, starting crying again. All did just go wrong for her today! She wanted to be with Gippal, but he really hurt her. why couldn't he understand, she couldn't forget it? "Stupid bastard," she whispered.

then she heard a voice. not again! all those voices! ooh.. man! couldn't't they just leave her alone??

She looked up. it was Baralai. "What do you want?" she asked. "I heard yelling, are you okay?" He asked. "Yup, I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be?" She said. "Cause you're crying.?" he said.

"Oooh.. Uum.. it's.. nothing!" Rikku just said. "C'mon! You can tell me!" Baralai said. "Nah.. I really don't wanna talk about it anymore. Not about him! that.. that.. aaarg!"

Rikku screamed of anger. "I hate him!" she yelled to the air. "Rikku? sure you're okay?" Baralai asked worriedly. Rikku just cried. and left the deck.

"huh? weird! Why does they never tell ANYTHING to me!" Baralai said to himself and left.

Yuna and Tidus didn't do it anymore. they went out of their room to see if Rikku and Paine were friends again. but they only saw Rikku crying. She locked herself into her room, not answering when Yuna asked if she was okay. "What's wrong now?" Tidus asked Yuna. "I dunno," she answered.

"I do" A person said. and It was Gippal! "Well.. of course! what have you done to her now huh?" Yuna asked and walked close to Gippal. "Woow... relax" he said.

"Why should I? I'm worried for my cousin. she just locked herself in, and she don't answer! What the heck did you do? tell me!" Yuna said with begging eyes.

"Ooh.. she can tell her that! I don't wanna talk about it! kay?" Gippal just said :"Huh? did something happen between you?" Yuna asked, not giving up. "Didn't I just say i don't wanna talk about it?" Gippal hissed. "Whoa! it must have been a big fight!" Tidus said. Gippal glared at him, not saying anything.

"Okay! I tell you THIS and then you shut up?" Gippal asked. they just nodded. "Okay. yes we had a fight! okay... and I think we broke up." Gippal said and left.

"Weird..." Yuna said. "What?" Tidus asked. "Before the fight Rikku told me she thought they broke up. how many times do they have to think it before they actually do it?" Yuna asked.

"Uuhm.. dunno! They are who they are.. and that's.. them!" Tidus said and after he looked like he thought over something. "No.. It doesn't make any sense!" Yuna just said and giggled.

"Why are you two standing there?" Someone asked. it was Paine. "Uhm... Rikku is in her room. she wont come out and she's crying. Gippal said he thought they broke up, and Rikku said that earlier, and... I'm confused!" Yuna said. "Lets just make this easy: They had a fight!" Tidus said.

"Know that.." Paine said. "Why do you know it?" Yuna asked. "Because.. I was involved! kind of! no not kind of... I WAS involved!" Paine said and wanted to leave but Yuna hold her back. "What?" Paine asked. "Tell more!" Yuna said. "Ooh.. what is there to tell?" She asked. "Well.. I don't know very much.. so tell!" Yuna said. '

Paine sighed. "Well she can't forget that he said he wanted someone like me... and he's angry cause of that," Paine said.

"Oooooooh!" Yuna and Tidus said in choir. "So?" Paine asked. "Huh? so what?" Yuna said. "should we do something?" Paine asked.

"Forget it!" Paine said and wanted to leave but she had to do something first, apologize to Rikku! If she wanted to listen! and if she would even let her in!

"Could you guys leave?" she asked Tidus and Yuna. Yuna nodded and they left. Paine knocked on the door. "Rikku? Please let me in! I wanna apologize!" Paine said to the door. The door opened and Paine walked in.

Paine closed the door after her and walked over to Rikku. Rikku sat on a chair at the window. just looking at nothing.

"Rikku. I'm sorry okay? Can't we just be friends?" Paine said and for the first time in her life she had a begging voice.

Rikku didn't say anything at first. "Rikku? Talk to me!" Paine said and then a running Rikku ran over to her and gave her a hug! "Okay Rikku! Just because of this it doesn't mean you can hug me all the time!" Paine said when Rikku had released her. "Okay. and I'm so sorry too!" Rikku said.

Paine smiled. happy that they were friends again. "I'll need some fresh air, so I'll be on the deck," Rikku said. she entered the deck. but there was already somebody here. it was Gippal. he turned around and looked at her.

"Ooh.. you.. I should probably go then!" Gippal said and stood up and was ready to leave. "No! Stay! I wanna talk..." Rikku said so they sat down beside each other. "What did you mean and what didn't you mean of all that you said?" Rikku asked. she couldn't help it. she really needed to know.

"I didn't mean the thing with Paine.. I'm sorry about that! I really.. WAS drunk.. and I didn't mean that you blew.. I did! and I did mean that there is nothing between me and Paine.. it's you that I wanna be with!" He said and they looked at each other.

Rikku turned her head away, not knowing what to say. "I forgive you..." she said. "You do?" Gippal asked with happiness. "Of course silly! I don't want to be with anyone ells than you either!" she giggled. "Hey Rikku? do you remember what you promised to do today?" He asked with a smile.

"Oooh... you're naughty! but let's celebrate that this whole thing ended happily ever after!" Rikku said and giggled.

"Yeah... lets do that on our own way!" Gippal said and started kissing Rikku.


End file.
